2013-03-28 - Free Tropical Getaway: Day 10
It's been 8 hours since C.A.T and Cap found their way into the bunker beneath the old SHIELD Outpost and sent out a message for help. The shield compound was a series of Quonset huts with a run way, a small water plant, and a large razor wire fence. The most noticeable feature, the pack of raptors running around the compound. C.A.T. groans, "Stupid raptors." The two have pigged out a bit on food here more than once, the dehydrated kind. but hey, it's something to eat! And they did not have to hunt the Savage Lands for it for once. The black panther cub that is lounging over her lap and legs is equally content after getting a full belly after so long as well, having gotten over its pickiness as well. The woman wears a fur bikini one can say and ankle bootlets, a new leather Black Panther mask over her face. Her blonde wig is long since gone and so are her contacts. She pets the cub leaning her back against the wall, loaded military guns resting beside her. The Distress Call has been received, and the Widow herself is leading a retrieval unit. Not having access to a Quinjet, the distress signal from the Savage Land has taken a bit more time to respond to, but even now the lumbering craft is heading over towards the outpost at high speed, with a full complement of troopers onboard for whatever it is they're going to run into. The Widow sits in the commander's chair, shaking her head. "Boizemoi." This is going to be an interesting situation report to write up. Cap well he's traded the tatters of his uniform that he'd been wearing as a make shift loin cloth for a proper shield uniform. "You sure you don't want to put on a uniform?" He says as he comes out of the the quarters. He'd even snagged a shower. He makes his way over to the com unit, "This is Captain America, Requesting eta of retrieval?" He didn't have a gun with him but a shield. The raptors were running amok. There was a semi large pack that had gotten compound. One looks up at the incoming craft and roars at it defiantly. They were going to make Shield earn their prize as they were concentrated in the old barracks. The building Cap and C.A.T are beneath. C.A.T. nods, "Sure." She lifts up the cub and sets her aside, ignoring her low growl at being moved. She then moves to stand up and goes hunting in the supplies case for a female uniform. She finds one close to her size, though note close, as there isn't a lot to choose from. She then moves toward the make-shift shower, and closes the 'curtain', "Tell them to hurry their asses up! The mother fuckers are late!" She then starts to remove the items she currently wears and starts the shower running, to use what is there, and begins to clean up with a moan of pleasures. "Clean!" She squeals happily! The cub half jumps into the air and glances about with wide eyes, wondering what is up with that squeal! Flying through the air, the drop ship goes in for a landing, using the heavy retro-thrusters then to bank and go in for a landing. The Widow calls out, "Establish a perimeter and get communications setup with the base and set for retrieval and evac." She calls into the communicator then, "Acknowledged. Evac en route." She gestures at a trio of troopers armed with heavy auto-guns. Captain America calls out, "I think they're arriving." He says as he shoulders his shield and takes up one of the assault rifles. Captain America calls out, "I think they're arriving." He says as he shoulders his shield and takes up one of the assault rifles. He calls out, "Better than New York water huh?" He then goes to prepping the weapons. The S.H.I.E.L.D. teams no sooner hit the ground and they start to lose numbers the raptors moving along the shadows and hiding and popping out of nowhere to strike at the humans. C.A.T. mmms, "How many do you think the raptors will take down?" She is washing quickly though, even though she wants to linger, because she wants to get dressed very soon in case they actually do get here in a timely manner. The drop ship has landed about a kilometer and a half away from the installation, in the only cleared zone that it could manage. The rest of the troops are setting up a perimeter while Natasha leads one patrol over towards the base, the men firing short bursts of fire from their auto-cannons at anything that looks remotely like a dinosaur while trying to plunge through the jungle cover towards the installation. The sounds of heavy fire would likely be audible off in their direction. "Watch the flank, and conserve your ammo." Captain America says, "Depends whose leading. But I figure minimum loses, if it's anyone with a senior rank." He says and shrugs. "I wish they would establish contact see if we could assist them." The perimeter is set up and the heavy guns will ensure that none of the lethal killers makes their way up the ramp. With a kill zone established the raptors pull back into the forest as their own numbers start to lessen. A heavy gunner salute's Natasha, "Yes ma'am. Like I had to justify every bullet." C.A.T. mmms and is rinses off now. "Hey, are there any boots and socks about, can you check for me? Size six," she comments at Cap. The water starts to trickle as it is finally turned off. Black Widow attempts to radio the base again, "En route. We're about fifteen to eighteen hundred meters out, and sending a patrol along. Do you require medical assistance? And if you're aware of anything nasty.." She's not sure if the raptors are retreating or regrouping. "Let us know." She tries to comm again, then nods over at the soldier, "Good." Captain America calls out, "Found some 6 and halfs. Socks are easier. Just double up on socks. Not like your going to wear these boots for long." He opens up the com, "Just the raptors. They are in the compound. Standard caveats of the Savage Land apply. Large predators, and angry natives can appear at any time. Agents are injured but are stabilized and mobile by their own power." The Raptors have pulled back and haven't attacked in the last little bit. "Can you grab the first aid kit down here?" C.A.T.'s hand is peeking out from the curtains for the first aid kit, "And let her know I have a Black Panther cub, she will need shots and medical attention too." The cub stands up and heads for the curtain, slipping under it to try and weave about his adopted mummy's wet legs. "Hey, you are getting fur all over me!" C.A.T. sighs dramatically. There's a pause from Black Widow at Captain America's communication, "Understood. We should be at the facility in roughly fifteen minutes unless we get attacked. Watch the perimeter for us as we approach." The bit on the cub has her looking confused, and she shakes her head. Deal with that later. Captain America frowns, "We're in a bunker that is below ground. But I will try to assist the best I can." He takes the first aid kit. to C.A.T. and hands it to her. "I'm going up top to try to assist Widow." He has a bad feeling about this, "Stay down here. I'm taking one of the assault rifles. Then Cap shield one of the assault rifles and going to gather a few flashbangs. He climbs up the stairs and opens and toss a flash bang as a raptor takes a bite at Cap. "Wait till I'm dressed?! Does she realize we are blind down here?" C.A.T. is far from happy! But she opens the first aid kit and starts to quickly start to end the ripped up flesh on her leg again, and put on a clean and non-wet bandage. She is then struggling to get dressed while not get tripped up by the whining Black Panther cub that doesn't like the fact Cap opened the front door. She hisses and makes a high-pitched cub growl. Going through the underbrush, Natasha comms back, "Understood. We'll get over to the front entrance assuming no interruptions then establish a perimeter over it and escort you back. I take it neither of you are particularly injured then?" She's guessing they don't know how many, if any, raptors are around the immediate area, so they'll find out on their way. Using hand signals, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents go to a triangular formation, each agent watching in a different direction as they move at a solid, regular pace, with Black Widow in front on point. They find a tall fence in place, but in one section of the fence it is dug out at the bottom where even a large man can easily fit under, especial with the fence also ripped up a bit at the bottom. Must be where the raptors originally got through. The Flash Bang goes off and there goes a high pitched call of pain. The creature stumbling around blind as Captain America brings his shield up to strike the creature. It goes to the ground wilted. He turns to lock the bunker door. Then he start to climb his way through the hole of the roof. He radios Natasha, "I see you. You got incoming on your 7 and your Three." Black Widow signals over to the troopers of her squad, "Watch the flanks. And brace yourselves if there's a pack of them. Watch one another's back, they like to use hit and run tactics to separate prey." She powers up her Widow's Bites, eyes on full alert over for the swarming lizards if they get rushed, the group moving forwards at a slower pace as they get ready for the attack, heading towards the breach. C.A.T. gets the S.H.I.E.L.D. clothes on and pushes the curtain aside as the water drips down the drain completely behind her. She goes to slip on shocks and the boots with a grunt, cursing, "Kitten," and says a few things in Russian. The Raptors strike as the S.H.I.E.L.D. unit makes it to the fence. As one of the operatives starts to cut a hole in the fence. The raptors hit from different angles to draw out the party and try to separate them. As the raptors strike a third emerges form the high grass and goes to use a foot claw to gut Widow. Cap having missed that one. He calls out, "Widow look out!" The sudden rush of the raptors, even when ready, almost catches the S.H.I.E.L.D. group by surprise as they open fire with the auto-guns. It's Captain America's quick warning that saves them from being rushed as the soldiers fire quick bursts from the auto-cannons, the heavy shells exploding out from the Gatling guns as Widow fires her own pistols so fast as shell casings fly everywhere, cursing audibly, "We're pinned here!" Finally, C.A.T. is fully dressed. She then straps a handgun to her, and picks up a sniper rifler, while carrying another handgun in her hand. She looks down at her cub, "Stay." She then starts to head for the stairs, but the cub starts to follow her. She grumbles at that. But she then stomps up the stairs, and pauses, before she plays with the door and kicks it open rather than use her hand, a handgun 'at ready' to start shooting if need be. Captain America looks through the scope of the AR-15. "I'll try to lay down cover fire best I can. C.A.T. keep them off my back." He then starts to shoot raptors off the extraction team as best he can. The group is working their way over towards some cover, heading towards one of the open areas by the bunker entrance o try and get enough room where they can establish a solid perimeter and not have anywhere they can be flanked. Widow goes to slam a fresh clip over into her pistol, then pops off a trio of grenades over to the side. Well, C.A.T. didn't exactly make a quiet entrance. She left her mask down below because it's difficult to sniper with it on. She looks up at the roof, "Shit." But she then pushes the cub back in the bunker and closes the door, causing the cub to yowl unhappily. She then gets a bed, and from it leaps up to the hole in the roof. She pulls herself up with a grunt, and moves to Cap's side with her own sniper rifle. She sets up in a matter of three seconds, and is taking aim for a target. Soon enough, she pulls a trigger and nails a raptor in the back, almost nailing a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent while she is at it. "Sorry about that!" As if they can even hear her. Then something happens that causes the raptors to stop attacking. Perhaps they decide the humans are too hard to kill or something else was coming. But the leader turns and gives a call. The Raptors turn and start to run. Captain America frowns, "That's odd." He calls out to the others, "Best to not look a gift horse in the mouth. Let withdraw." Or there's a Tyrannosaurus en route. And Natasha's not about to take it for granted either. "Double time as soon as we've got the extraction complete." As soon as they rendezvous with Cap and Cat, it means get out of there ASAP before whatever it is that scared the pack away shows up. C.A.T. nods, "Sure." She then moves to slide off the roof through the hole, onto the bed. She heads back to the trap door and opens it up. This time she doesn't close it behind her as she heads down with the cub whining at her. She pats the cub on the head, but pulls away quickly as she almost gets swiped at! She goes down to get her new mask, and fits it on, before she heads back up the stairs with the cub in tow this time. Black Widow would look at Captain America annoyed, but she just gave the same order! She gestures over at the team, "Escort formation!" And get back to the ship before the big thing gets there! She calls to her commlink back to the ship, "Reached extraction point, returning at double time. Be ready for liftoff and have everyone aboard, and we may need some cover fire if that big thing intercepts!" C.A.T. closes and lets the door lock behind her, and she and the cub are heading out of the building, the handgun still 'at ready' if needed. But she moves quickly, with the cub in tow. She slips through the fence opening that was made with ease, though she favors one leg as she moves. She is eager to get on the plane and saying, "Get us the hell out of here, shortest route, and let's avoiding flying dinosaurs this time and storms," she growls out. The Black Panther cub makes a high-pitched growl at some of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents that get too close. The team makes their way aboard the drop ship. The ramp raising up and the order is given for lift off. As the S.H.I.E.L.D. ship launches up into the air, the t-rex charges into the area. It snaps at the ship, and just misses it. ap frowns as he realizes the side of the t-rex's face is burnt and an eye is put out. "It survived." As the jet makes atmosphere the t-rex bellows.